Logan and Creed's truce
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: What happens when the two biggest of enemies decide to call a truce? This story follows Logan and Victor as they decide to finally be friends.


Logan and Victor's Truce

Chapter One The Truce

"No Charles im not gonna do it!" Logan protested. Charles Xavier had just told him to be friends with Sabretooth instead of fight him.

"Logan you **HAVE** to. You two have **GOT **so stop this stupid fight. I'm sick of the students being in danger because of it. Get along with him somehow," replied Charles.

"Fine!" Logan said, "But Charles, I can't stand to be in the same room with the guy for 5 minutes without wanting to hurt him unless we're in public."

"Fine then hang out with him in public," replied Charles.

"Fine." Logan groaned.

Logan got on the computer and started emailing Creed. As he was typing out the email he thought _I should've killed Victor a long time ago._

The first email went like this.

Dear Creed,

So Xavier wants us to put aside our differences but I can't stand to spend 5 minutes in the room with you without wanting to rip your face of soooooo; I've decided to write you letters as like a pen pal thingamajiggy. Hank suggested it. Anyway I just wanted to thank you for suffering pure torture with me last Saturday when I took Kitty to the mall. I'm never going shopping with her again. Oh I need you to take her driving, Scott is sick and I have a class to teach in the Danger Room. So maybe we should hang out sometime maybe go to that Harley Davidson convention in Coney Island. I need a new bike after Kitty destroyed the other one this morning. So um.. Let me know and yeah. So how's it been? Charles says that the Acolytes have been going crazy lately since Magneto wont let you guys out. Let me guess, is it John(Pyro)'s fault? I knew Mags shouldn't have recruited him but did he listen to Charles? No! So why haven't you replied to any of my texts? Do you still hate me? If so good, cuz I still hate you. Do you wanna start a prank war against Magneto and Charles? To get back at them for torturing us? Let me know. Text me, if you lost my number here it is again its 646-7685. Talk to ya soon.

I still hate you,

-Logan

P.S. The Leafs so own the Canadiens

Meanwhile at the Acolytes' base.

"FLAME BRAIN! DID YOU SET MY NEW BIKE ON FIRE?" Sabretooth screamed, "I'm gonna so kill you I don't care what the boss says."

"It was an accident! I was trying out different lighter fluids in the garage," said Pyro, laughing maniacally as he set another fire to another one of Sabretooth's bikes. "BURN BABY BURN! BURN BURN!"

"Victor! Come to my office, I need to talk to you about getting along with Wolverine," Magneto said, coming into the garage. "Oh no is he burning the motorcycles again?"

"Yes and I am not going to reconcile mine and Jimmy's differences he killed my father!" Sabretooth replied.

"We need you and Wolverine to reconcile your differences and be friends because you have put the **ENTIRE** state of New York in jeopardy from your madness at wanting to kill Logan," Magneto told him.

"I cannot stand to look at him for more than 5 minutes without wanting to gut him like a fish!" growled Sabretooth.

"Please Victor! For the state of New York and maybe the entire world, plus I haven't gutted Pyro yet and I completely absolutely LOATHE him!"

"Okay fine, for New York and maybe the entire world, I will try to be friends with Wolvermean," Sabretooth replied, "I'm gonna go check my email." he went off growling hatred towards Logan.

Later that day, Sabretooth got on the Mutant Chatroom and Logan was on. He decided to talk to him.

_SabretoothCanadapride is online_

_Wolverineluvshockey is online_

SabretoothCanaanpride: Hey Runt

Wolverineluvshockey: Hey Creep

SabretoothCanadapride: So did the bald, rich Xavier give you the same peptalk Mags gave me?

Wolverineluvshockey: Oh yeah

SabretoothCanadapride: I got your email, the Leafs are so not better than the Canadiens

Wolverineluvshockey: YES THEY ARE

SabretoothCanadapride: No they are not, hey Pyro is requesting to join the chatroom oh and yes I do want to join in on the prank war.

Wolverineluvshockey: good because I have an excellent prank that will totally show them not to boss us around

SabretoothCanadapride: If it's the old bucket of water on the door prank then I'm not joining in. Is it?

Wolverineluvshockey: no

SabretoothCanadapride: okay pyro wont stop requesting to chat so im gonna add him just to make him happy

Wolverineluvshockey: Whatever

_FirelovingAussie has joined the chat_

Wolverineluvshockey: hey Pyro

FirelovingAussie: Hey badger

Wolverineluvshockey: It's WOLVERINE

Sabretoothcanadapride: no it's RUNT

Wolverineluvshockey: It's WOLVERINE AND I AM NOT A RUNT!

SabretoothCanadapride: Runt runt runt

Wolverineluvshockey: I am not a runt!

FirelovingAussie: Yes you are

Wolverineluvshockey: You're one to talk you fire loving wuss!

FirelovingAussie: Take that back, I was born in the Outback

Wolverineluvshockey: I love that restaurant

SabretoothCanadapride: I know right?

Wolverineluvshockey: they have the best burgers ever, last time I ate 7 of them

SabretoothCanadaPride: I got banned from that restaurant thanks to Pyro

FireLovingAussie: It was not **all** my fault. I believe you and Gambit had something to do with it

SabretoothCanadapride: Did NOT!

FireLovingAussie: Did too

_CardplayingCajun is requesting to join the chat_

Wolverineluvshockey: im letting Gambit join

_CardplayingCajun has joined the chat_

CardplayingCajun: So you guys are planning something eh mon amies? I can definitely tell bcuz of Pyro's crazy laughter coming from next door.

FirelovingAussie: wow this is the quietest the house has been in a long time. Its too quiet.

SabretoothCanadapride: Flamebrain wait no! Runt I'll be right back

Wolverineluvshockey: do I really want to know what's going on?

CardplayingCajun: not really

Wolverineluvshockey: thought so

_ShadowPryde is requesting to join the chat_

_Shadowpryde has joined the chat_

Shadowpryde: Mr. Logan can Kurt and I get in on the prank war against the professor?

Wolverineluvshockey: Whatdya say Cajun? Pyro? Creed?

SabretoothCanadapride: I'm back and I say go for it. I've heard the Elf and Cat are very good at pranks.

_FuzzyblueelfKurt has joined the chat_

FuzzyBlueElfKurt: cool. I have an excellent prank

Shadowpryde: I have him the idea.

FuzzyBlueElfKurt: it was for our 1 year friendiversarry gift to me

Shadowpryde: Your gift was better

FuzzyBlueElfKurt: was not

WolverineLuvsHockey: okay okay. We get it you two are best friend(personally I think Kurt and Kitty love each other)

ShadowPryde: We like totally do NOT!

FuzzyBlueElfKurt: Yeah!

WolverineLuvsHockey: suuuuure ya do Creed dontcha think they love each other?

SabretoothCanada: oh yes, I do

CardPlayingCajun: same here Mon Amies

WolverineLuvsHockey: So what should the prank be?

What is the prank going to be? I need ideas cuz I seriously have no clue what the prank will be

Please read and Review


End file.
